Forever Is a Long Time Alone
by xXDevilXGirlXx
Summary: Amy is really happy Sonic finally accepted a date, but things go wrong. Sonic doesn't show up and Amy heads to the workshop in anger, over hearing some thing Sonic says about her; she runs away. Five years later She and the team reunited, But what is Amy hiding? Who is the little girl hiding behind her? (Sorry discontinued) (Check out QuietLonleyDreamer for the remake!)
1. Chapter 1

**Devil- Here's another story I hope you like!**

_Amy- Sonic and friends belong to SEGA_

Angel- This might be a Shadamy or Sonamy, we would like you to vote what you would like it to be!

* * *

(Amy's P.O.V)

Sonic finally said yes to go out on a date with me! I'm so happy, I bought a new outfit and everything! He's gonna meet me at the park at 6:00, right now its 5:45 I really can't wait. I even got the Rouge to help me get ready; I'm wearing a white tank-top with a red rhinestone heart on the chest, some blue shorts, and a pair of white flip-flops. I tossed my red headband for a white one with a red rose on the side of it. It only takes my about 5 mins to walk to the park so I should be heading out! Wish me luck!

**Five Minutes Later...**

I arrived at the park in prefect time. The moon was big and bright; warm air surrounded me as I sat on a park bench. Checking my watch; It read 5:53 Only a few more minutes until I see my blue hero!

**Two and a half hours later...**

He's not coming is he...? I let salty tears flow down my cheeks before I turned to pure rage. How could he!? I stood up and marched over to Tails workshop I knew Sonic was staying there.

* * *

"Sonic, you should be more careful with Amy's feelings" I heard Tails voice try to reason with Sonic. Instead of barging in and yelling I wanted to hear what Sonic had to say. "Tails, she's always chasing me and annoying me! And even so she'll get over tonight, she always does" Sonic said crossing his arms. Did he really thing I would get over it? "I'm just saying Sonic, one day were gonna lose Amy, and it's gonna be your fault" Tails said sadly as he continued on his plane. "That will be the day!" Sonic laughed; Tails just gave him a look of sorrow. "I still don't understand why she's in the team to begin with, she can't do any thing!" Sonic said as he flared his are around. I couldn't take it any more, so I left running as fast as I could I went home. I took a black suite case out from under my bed and started to pack, if Sonic wanted me to leave him alone thin I was going to. Writing a simple note I put it on my kitchen counter, I picked up my suite case; and walked out the door. **Forever**.

* * *

**Devil- Well Done!**

Angel- See ya next Chapter!


	2. The Note

**Devil- Hey there, here's another chapter! I hope you like ;)**

_Amy- Sonic and friends belong to SEGA!_

Angel- Okay so this story looks like it's gonna turn into a sonamy story, personaly i like shadamy but people want what they want! Well see ya later!

* * *

Chap. 2 – The Note

~At Tails Workshop~

"Did you hear that?"The two tailed fox asked his best friend. "Hear what?" Sonic asked; stuffing his face with chilly dogs. "...Nothing.." Tails muttered continuing on his plane. "The gang is going to see Amy tomorrow, wanna come?"Tails questioned. "Nah.. I'm good" "Hey mind if I crash up stairs?" Sonic asked heading upstairs. "Sure..." Tails said sadly. "He doesn't realize how much she means to all of us"

~The Next Day~

"YAY! I can't wait to see Miss Amy!" A Cream colored rabbit yelled hopping up and down. "I wonder how the date with Sonic went!" A white bat squealed. "Actually...Sonic skipped out on the date.." Tails said nervously causing everyone to stop. "What?" A purple cat said with surprise.

"Oh no..." a White hedgehog stated knowing Amy might be in a bad mood. "That faker.." An ebony hedgehog growled. "I hope she's okay" Knuckles stated "I'm sure she is...!" Cream said with doubt in her voice.

"Lets go check on her, and if that blue boy hurt her I'm gonna...!" Rouge stated stomping off the Amy's home. "Sonic better watch out shes not the only one who will destroy him" Blaze stated walking off with Rouge. Once everyone got to Amy's house Cream knocked on Amy's Red door; with Rose written in gold cursive.

No sound came. So Cream knocked a little louder; no sound. Knuckles came up and used his large fist to knock on the door; taking it off it's hinges. "Knuckle Head!"Rouge Huffed "What?!"Knuckles growled walking into the empty house.

"Hm.. Maybe she went out?" Cream asked as she held he chao; Cheese. "Amy knew we were coming" Tails responded to the cream rabbit. "Guys look, I think if found something!"Blaze shouted. Everyone made their way to the kitchen where a sheet of paper was folded on the kitchen counter.

Shadow picked up the note and read it out loud; after he was finished everyone gasped. "She's gone?!" Rouge choked out as she began to sob. The girls started to cry while the boy comforted them, "I'm gonna call Sonic" Tails muttered pulling out an orange cell phone and dialing Sonic's number.

~With Sonic~

A blue blur can to a halt as his blue quills started to ring; digging into his quills he pulled out a cobalt blue phone and answered it. "Hey Wha-" "Sonic!" Yelled an angry Tails "Hey buddy whats up?" Sonic asked as he sat down by an old tree. "What's Up?! What's Up!? Amy's gone!" An even angrier Rouge yelled over the blue hero phone.

"Chill Rouge She's probably out shopping or something" The cobalt hedgehog responded closing his eyes. "Faker get over to Rose's house now!" Yelled and Angry Hedgehog. "Okay gosh" And with that the blue hero hung up and raced over to Amy's home.

"Okay I'm here whats up?!" Sonic asked as her entered the cream colored house; receiving several glares. "She's Gone that's whats up" Huffed an angry feline; as she handed Sonic the note "Read it out loud" Silver told him. "Dear Friends, I'm sorry I had to leave things are getting out of hand. I feel as if I don't do much for the team. I'm always getting kidnapped and yelled at so it's time for me to grow up. I hope you don't hate me for this, you guys are the family I never had! Don't try and look for me you wont find me. Goodbye forever, Amy Rose. P.S Take care of each other" Sonic let go of the note as his whole world came crashing down. "Amy..." Sonic whispered.

"She's gone because of you!" Cream yelled as Sonic took a step back from the crying rabbit. "She was at the workshop last night..." Tails concluded "That's why she left..." "I'm going to find her I promise!" Sonic yelled "We all are going to go look for her" Knuckles stated. "And we wont stop till we find her!" Cream cheered. Everyone went off to check some of Amy's favorite places. "I promise I'll find you Ames and I'll tell you the truth and make your dreams come true." Sonic whispered as her took off into the afternoon.

* * *

**Devil- ^-^ **

_Amy- well that was nice!_

Angel- Can't wait till next chapter! Bye BYe!


	3. Alice Rose?

**Devil- Hey guys what's up!? I really like this story and I have another chapter coming up very soon!**

_Amy- Sonic and friends belong to SEGA_

Angel- Alice, Star, Jessica, and Sunshine belong to TheDevilWasOnceAnAngel

* * *

Chap. 3 – Alice Rose

Two figures walked down a dark hallway; one figure of a small child and the other of a teen. Making their way to a door the teen figure opened the door quietly; walking in with out a sound. Both figures stopped at a bed with a medium size lump in it. "3...2...1!" The teen yelled as both the figures jumped on the queen size bed. A loud groan came from the lump as the figures sat on it; the smaller one on the legs and the larger one stomach.

"Guyyyyssss..." The lump cried. "Morning sunshine!" The teenager smiled. "Five more minutes.." The lump muttered; turning over knocking both figures off. "Come on Ames! It's morning!" The teen female said opening the curtains. "Were hungry" The small figure pouted. "Oh I see, You only want me for my food huh?"

"Bingo!" The teenager smiled. "Okay, Okay; I'm up" The lump sat up; while the little girl sat on her lap "Morning Mommy!" The little girl smiled hugging her mom.

(Amy's P.O.V)

I smiled bringing my daughter into a bear hug "Morning Baby"

I looked at one of my best friends **Bell**. She was a black and white cat with violet eyes; her hair was black and pulled up into two short pony tails with a slight bang covering one of her eyes. She's wearing a pair of light yellow PJ shorts with a white tank-top with a duck on it. Oh and she is 16 years old!

"Hey Bell" I yawned out "Hey Ames!" She said cheerfully; she was always a happy kind of person."Well you better get up and start cooking, everyone will be down soon!" She yelled skipping out of my room; going to wake up the others. I laughed; no one in this house could cook, so I usually cooked for everyone.

"Mommy?" My baby asked me. I know what your thinking 'Amy your a MOM?!' Yea I am and I love it! I looked down at my baby; she was a white hedgehog, with pink tips; two bangs and bright green eyes. She war a large light blue T-shirt and held a stuffed bunny in her hands. "Yes Alice?" Oh and her name is Alice. "Wha we gonnaw havw forw brefast?" Her cute voice questioned. She was so cute! "Hmmm.. I was thinking pancakes and bacon...maybe some eggs, how does that sound baby?"Her smile shined brightly as she yelled "YAY!" and hugged me again.

Picking her up I walked down the hallway passing several rooms; where my friends were getting up and getting ready in. I made my way to the front room sitting Alice down on the couch and turned on the T.V. I then made my way to the kitchen and started to make some breakfast.

Soon I hear footsteps and talking coming down the stairs "Morning Girls" I said as I started to cook the bacon. "Morning Ames!" "Hey, Amy" "Good Morning is that bacon I smell?!"

My friends greeted me

**Jessica. **A 16 year old skinny and tall orange tiger with dark forest green eyes. Her pure black hair was pulled up into a high pony-tail with two bangs framing the sides of her face. Her Pajamas consist of a pair of night themed shorts and a dark blue tank-top.

**Star. **A 17 year old skinny and medium tall light blue cat with amber eyes. Her short orange hair was messy; most likely bed head. Her Pajamas were a pair of fuzzy purple cupcake pants and a black tank-top.

And

**Sunshine. **A 15 year old skinny but short half golden yellow and half orange bunny. Her hair it's self was strange; It was a bright green-blue pulled into two pig-tails. Her Pajamas are mismatched; a pair of pink princess shorts with a dark green tank-top and some turquoises socks, and a pair of brown dog slippers

(Normal P.O.V)

"Yep! Pancakes, eggs and bacon!"The pink female cheered. Amy was wearing a pair of blue plaid PJ pants with a dark gray tank-top. Amy had changed over the years; her hair was now down to her waist and had her bangs covering her left eye. As for her body she had a perfect hourglass figure; nice hips and chest with legs that seemed to go on for miles. She was what every guy wanted and what ever women wanted to be.

"Alice! Are you watching my show without me?!" Sunshine yelled hopping over to the T.V which had Dora the Explorer on it. "I swear she get stranger and stranger..."The Tiger muttered. "It's who she is" Star stated pulling some orange juice out of the fridge.

"Ames want us to seat the table?" Bell asked the busy hedgehog. "Yes Please!" Amy smiled "Hey don't you have work today?" Jessica asked as she took some plates out of the cupboard. "Yea, but I asked my boss If I could come in later because of Alice and you guys" Amy responded making the eggs.

"I don't like your boss Ames, he's kinda pervy" Star stated making a face that looked like she just ate something bad. Amy only giggled. "He's my boss, nothing I can do about that" Amy shrugged. "Well if he touches ya he's gonna get a face full of my fist!" Bell smirked punching the air. "Yea your real scary..." Jessica said statistically walking out of the room. "HEY!" Bell yelled running after her.

"They forgot we were seating the table.." Star sighed looking at Amy. "Come On I'll help" Amy giggled grabbing some cups and forks. Star grabbed the juices and syrup out of the fridge; placing stuff on the table and seating them where they went.

"Breakfast is ready!" Amy yelled at all girls came rushing in; Sunshine carrying Alice handed her to Amy, who sat her down in a high chair. Everyone digging into the yummy food; laughs and smiles were made.

* * *

**Devil- HI! So how do you guys like this chapter?!**

_Amy- Can you believe it I'm a mom!_

Angel- I wonder who the dad is?!

**Devil- You'll find out soon ^-^ Mwahahaha!**


	4. Sweet Treats Cafe!

**Devil- Ello! OKay so the next chapter is up! ^_^**

_Amy- Sonic and friends belong to SEGA!_

Angel- And Tyrian is a place that i made up so if there are any contentions its be accident!

**Devil- Bell, Alice, Jessica, Star, Chocolate, and Lily belong to me! **

* * *

Chap. - Sweet Treats Cafe

(Sonic's P.O.V)

It's been 5 year since Amy left and no one has been the same. Cream who was most affected by this all became cold to people and starting hanging out with the wrong crowd; I heard before that she is drinking, smoking and crap, she wont even talk to her own mom. Rouge has been really focused since Amy was gone; always on assignments or looking for Amy, we nearly never see her any more. Knuckles has been helping Rouge a lot lately; i think theres something going on between those two. Shadow kinda just disappeared after Amy left. Tails has been trying to talk to Cream along with Blaze and Silver to stop her; but she says she'll stop when Amy's home.

Amy where ever you are we need you...come home...

Suddenly my communicator on my wrist started to go off; Tails had made them a couple years back so if we found any thing about Amy we could call a meeting. "Yello-" "Sonic! Meet me at the workshop i think i found Amy! Everyone is hear already" and with that Sonic shut off his communicator and ran over to Tails workshop.

(At Tails Workshop)

(Normal P.O.V)

When Sonic arrived he found all of his friends waiting patiently Tails; who now looked much older interrupted the silence "I think I figured out why we couldn't find her, I'v been doing some research and found this place call Tyrian; it's a big city were people who don't want to be found go." Tails said walking over to his large computer pulling up a picture of two suns setting over a large city.

"Wow that pretty" Rouge stated. "And Amy's there?" A now much older gothic looking rabbit asked. " I believe so, let me check the records" Tails hacked into the city records and look for Amy Rose. "Yep here she is 'Amelia Amy Rose'" Tails then pulled up a file with information about Amy and a Picture. "She's all grown up..." Silver sniffled. "So are we going to go get her or what?!" Sonic yelled as everyone cheered; loading into the Tornado.

(Sonic's P.O.V)

Were coming for ya Ames...

(With Amy)

"See ya later Ames!" Bell yelled as Amy walked out the door. Alice was staying home and being taken care of by Sunshine and Bell; while everyone went to work. Amy worked at a small Cafe called 'Sweet Treats' as a waitress ; she made a little less them minimum wage. Because she made minimum wage she had to move in with some friends; but thats another story. Since the five girls only had two cars and two of them stayed home Amy took bus to work everyday. (Sunshine and bell go to school still and Jessica and Star have finished school. While Amy had to drop out of school because of Alice)

(Amy P.O.V)

After taking a short bus ride I walked a little ways down the street till i got to 'Sweet Treats'. I was dressed in a black maid outfit with some knee high socks and black fingerless gloves. As I walked inside the place was painted a nice dark brown color with the floors being a light brown wood; booths were set up with cream colored cushions, the ceiling had a few hanging lights and some nice wood fans.

"Amy!" Some one in a high pitched girly voice yelled rushing up to Amy; nearly knocking her over. "Hi Chocolate!" Chocolate was another one of Amy's friends, she was a dark rich brown cat with brown eyes; she war a light blue maids outfit with her brown hair in a side braid with light blue ribbon. "How ya doin'?" Asked a white raccoon with bright pink eyes; who war a purple maids outfit with short white hair. "I'm doing great Lily!" Amy smiled. " So how is my little Alice?!" Chocolate squealed.

"Shes doing good, I mean as good as she can be" Amy sighed; making her way behind the counter. "What bout' ya?" Lily asked as she picked up a few plates to bring to another table. "I don't know, but when I do you'll be the first to know" Amy sighed as she walked to a table do her job. Both friends watched unhappy Amy work; "Poor thing..." Chocolate mumbled.

(With Sonic and friends)

"Dude! We've looked every where! Where could she be?!" A exhausted Silver yelled. "Yea! I'm hungry!" Knuckles piped in revising a glare from Rouge. "Calm down, she has to here somewhere" Blaze tried to motivate. "Shes right Amy has to be here somewhere" Sonic stated before his tummy growled loudly "but I guess we could stop for a bite" Sonic said nervously.

"Well were should we go?" Tails asked as he looked around at the stores near by. "I saw a Cafe a little bit back, it looked yummy" Cream piped in. With a few nods everyone followed Cream to a Cafe called 'Sweet Treats'.

* * *

**Devil- OOOOO THis is getting good! Even I'm excited! **

_Amy- ^_^_

Angel- Thank you guys for all the comments and stuff!

**Devil- okay so i haven't decided if i want to make this a shadamy or a sonamy! In the next chapter I'm gonna look in the comments again and see how many people want shadamy and how many people want sonamy! **


	5. A Note From Devil To YOU!

_**Devil- Oh my! ^_^ Hello kiddies! So I looked at the comments for if it should be Shadamy (My fav couple) Or Sonamy! Truthfully I like Shadamy a lot but this story sounds more like a Sonamy, ya know what I mean? Weeeellll... I looked at what you guys wanted and there are 6 Shadamy's and 5 Sonamy's! By the time I go to do the next Chapter I'll look at the comment again to see what people say and use the couple that has the most wanting!**_

_**I also want to thank you guys for taking the time to read some of m stories and as you might know my Vampire story is going to be put on hold and be redone! Man and I tired... -.- Zzzz... WAIT I'M AWAKE! Haha... Sorry I'm not really all that funny ^-^ Well I should go because I want to play a little Minecraft! Again thanks for everything! **_


	6. Familiar Shade of Pink

**Devil- Hey, hey, hey! Whats up my fellow people!? OKay so I looked at the Comments from ShadAmy and SonAmy and I will tell you who won...*suspense* ... SONAMY! Lol... Shadamy only had 6 and Sonamy had 10! OO**

_Amy- Sonic and Friends belong to SEGA~! Yea!_

Angel- Another Chapter up !

* * *

Chap. 5 – Familiar Shade of Pink

"This place is nice..." Silver whistled. "I just hope they have chilly dogs!" Sonic yelled with hearts in his eyes. "Five yours and your still the same.." Tails shook his head with a smile on his face, A soft giggle from Cream came after. "Hello there, welcome to Sweet Treats Cafe! How many?" A Pretty Brown cat with brown eyes asked (Remember Chocolate?)

"Umm... Seven please." Sonic said nicely as the girl giggled, "Follow me!" She hopped over to a near by booth and handed them there menus "Your server will be here in a few!" She giggled again and hopped away to the front desk.

"Well someone is on a sugar high..." Rouge muttered causing laughter irrupt from the table. "Yes! They have chilly dogs!" Sonic cheered "Dude how can you eat those?" Silver asked looking trough the menu. Sonic merely shrugged as the waitress walked over. "Hello my name is Amelia, are you ready to order?" A familiar pink hedgehog asked not looking up from her note pad.

"A-Amy?!" Cream cried "C-Cream?!" Amy asked shocked as she looked up from her note pad. "Amy!" Everyone yelled at Cream sprang up and hugged Amy; who now had tears in her eyes. "H-how...?" Amy's eyes were widen with shock as she hugged her friends, a certain blue hedgehog being last. "Amy, you don't know how much we've missed you!" Rouge Cried.

"You look so different..." Cream muttered as she hugged Amy. "And you look..." Amy trailed off as she looked her best friend up and down.

Cream was now taller with some nice curves, her orange hair with black highlights had reached down to her waist with a large bang covering her left eye. She war and half way black tank-top with a skull on the middle of it showing her pierced and tattooed belly (Only one tattoo, no crazy tattoos xD), with a pair of black ripped up jeans and pair high heel black boots.

"Yea..." Cream whispered feeling ashamed "Cream..." Amy whispered. The Pink hedgehog let out a sigh "We'll deal with this later." Amy said sternly. Looking back at her friends Amy smiled, till she got to a blue hedgehog waiting patiently for a 'Hello'.

"Sonic." Amy said, her voice showing no emotion. "Hey Ames.." Sonic smiled weakly. "Rosebud?"

* * *

**Devil-YAY! Together again! but wait! Who called Amy Rosebud?! I smell Drama!**

_Amy- This is going to be good!_

Angel- O.O *sitting at edge of seat* DEVIL! MORE! WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?!

**Devil- You'll see...**


	7. Another Note '

**Devil- Okay I'm gonna put this out there, I'm going to make this a Sonamy, and maybe a little Shadamy, but mostly Sonamy. **

**Okay so I wanted to also let werewolf lover99 that I would like to use your Ocs, I just need to know more about them.**

**Thank you for your time and I'll start on the next chapter to this story after I post this, so it should be here by tonight or tomorrow! **


	8. Rosebud?

**Devil- AHHAHAHAHHAH! Yay! Next chapter is up! Sorry it's kinda short! hahahahhaha! ...**

_Amy- ..._

Angel- is she okay...?

_Amy- *whispers* I don't know..._

**Devil- *creepy look***

Angel- ... O.O

_Amy- Ummm... Sonic and friends belong to SEGA!_

Angel- Dude, make her stop looking at me like that...

* * *

Chap. 6 – Rosebud?

_**Recap: "Sonic." Amy said, her voice showing no emotion. "Hey Ames.." Sonic smiled weakly. "Rosebud?"**_

* * *

Eyes trailed to the figure behind the voice; A tall black with white stripes hedgehog with blue eyes stood there with a donut in his hand (think, shadows quills just black and white and no chest fur, tan arms and tan chest).

"Ezra!" Amy yelled as she brought the black and white hedgehog into a bear hug. "Hey Rosebud, how have you been?!" The black and white hedgehog asked hugging Amy; bringing her an inch off the ground. "I've been good..." Amy Smiled.

"Whose this?" Cream asked looking at the male hedgehog questionable. "Oh! Guys this is my friend Ezra! Ezra these are my friends, Cream, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, and Sonic." Amy said happily.

"Nice to meet you, any friend of Rosebuds is a friend of mine!" Ezra said happily shaking everyone's hands. "So..how do you two know each other?" Sonic questioned showing he was a bit jealous (Someones Jelly!). "Rosebud here was a good friend of mine when we went to high school" Ezra smirked knowing the blue hedgehog was a little jealous.

The glaring contest between the black and blue hedgehogs came to a stop when Amy hit them both in the back of the head. "Ouch!" Sonic muttered rubbing his head "Women, that hurt!"Ezra yelled also rubbing the back of his head.

"Whatever, crybaby..." Amy huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"AMY, I DON'T PAY YOU TO TALK TO CUSTOMERS!" Amy's boss yelled; a gray wolf with perverted purple eyes. The pink hedgehog huffed "I get off of work at 5:00, I'll see ya guys then okay?" "Okay Amy, have fun hun!" Rouge yelled as Amy walked off.

"I got work, I'll call ya later Rosebud!" Ezra yelled as Amy nodded with a small smile. "Well, we finally found Amy." Silver smiled "Now we just need to convince her to come home..." Blaze said as her amber eyes watched Amy work. "That's going to be fun...!" Knuckles said sarcastically, earning a slap upside his head from and angry Rouge.

* * *

Angel- I think Devil is dead...

_Amy- No, see shes still breathing...right?_

**Devil- Mwhahahahha!**

_Amy- -.- ...She need a mental hospital..._


	9. Sorry

**Devil- Gahhh! I have some bad news people...**

**Angel- ?**

**Devil- Well you see...**

**Amy- Will you get on with it?!**

**Devil- Okay gosh! *mumbles* don't get your panties in a twist...**

**~Suspense~**

**Angel- WILL YOU GET ON WITH IT?!**

**Devil- S-Sorry... Okay so I have Good news and bad news :(**

**Bad News is that I am not longer writing this story, or any story! I know, I know, I'm sorry but my real life is making it extremely hard for me to write for you guys. SO just to recap, I am not going to write any more chapters for this story and my account will not be in use.**

**BUT THE GOOD NEWS is that I will be giving this story to a very close friend of mine! (Shes a bit better with her time then I am) Okay, she JUST set up an account and I'll be sending her the chapters for this story (Which she may change so don't get mad at meh!) **

**Her Account Name: QuietLonelyDreamer**

**is where you can find the remake of this story!**

**Forgive me! **

**Angel- ...**

**Amy- ...**

**Devil- ...Swrry...**

**Angel- ~Starts to tear up~**

**Devil- Gahh.. I already feel bad...your not helping -_-**

**Good Bye Everyone! **


End file.
